Truth Be Told
by A.K.CHICA
Summary: Set back in the Kane/Matt Hardy/Lita Stoyline.  Madison works for the clinic put in charge of finding out who the father of Lita's baby is.  She soon finds out that not all is as it seems and the truth must be told.  First story so reviews are most needed
1. Chapter 1

Madison woke up to the annoying ring of her phone, ripping her out her of her dreams and back into reality. She groaned and rolled out of her bed and looked at the clock. "6: 45 in the freaking morning who in the hell is calling at this hour?" she wondered aloud as she stumbled out into the hall. As she passed the hallway mirror she was taking aback by her appearance. Her dark hair was a mess, her usually bright green eyes where dull with sleep, and she had huge bags under her eyes. She chucked at herself and shook her head 'its not as if you have anyone to impress' she thought as she made it to the phone and picked it up.

"Hello" she said her voice still groggy with sleep. "Well aren't a chipper one in the morning" said a perky voice and Madison smiled. "Hello Helen" she said and tried to get herself to wake up. If her boss was calling her that meant that she wasn't going to have the day off that she was expecting. "I feel so bad about calling you on your day off but we really need your help at the clinic" Helen said and Madison could hear the regret in her voice . "Okay what time do I need to be in" Madison said with a sigh knowing that once again she would not be getting much sleep. " What no quick come back this time" Helen joked and Madison rolled her eyes " I'm to tired right now, I'll getcha later" Madison joked and she heard Helen laughing on the other end. " All right can you be in by 8:00?" Helen asked and Madison looked over at the clock and saw it was 7:00. "Yeah I can be there I'll see you then" Madison said and hung up.

Madison stretched and rubbed her eyes and wandered back into her room and grabbed her clothes for work. She walked into the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. She ran a brush through her hair and pulled it back into her a low ponytail. She quickly brushed her teeth and changed into her scrubs for work. She started to wonder why she had been called in one her day off. She had not had a day off in more then a week and the one day she does she gets called in. 'Well Helen had to have a good reason' Madison reasoned ' I guess I'll find out when I get there'.

Madison pulled up to the medical clinic where she worked and hurried inside. She quickly put her stuff in her locker and hurried to find Helen to find out what was so urgent. "Oh thank god you are here" Madison heard and she turned to see Helen hurrying toward her. Helen always seemed to have energy to spare and a smile one her face. Even after three years at the clinic Helen always managed to bring a smile to Madison's face. Helen hurried over and grab Madison hand " oh honey we got a real problem here and you are the only one I though could help" Helen said pulling Madison along the hallway. "Okay but will you tell what is going on?" Madison asked as she followed Helen down the hallway. Now she was really confused, Helen had four assistants to help her with any medical emergency, why was she needed?. "Well there is a very delicate situation" Helen said leading Madison down the hallway and into her office.

Helen ushered Madison into her office and closed the door. "Please sit down" Helen said and walked behind her desk. Madison sat down and said "okay now can I know what is going on". Helen sat quiet for a second and then pushed a file toward Madison. "Well it had to with a DNA test but the situation is extremely complicated" Helen said and Madison opened the file. She quickly scanned the file and her jaw dropped and she looked up at Helen. " Do you see why you needed me" Helen asked and Madison looked down at the file again "not really I mean the other girls are able to take the samples to, I mean Amanda is here and she is more experienced then me" Madison said confused. "I know" Helen said "but I just figured you would probably know the most about the situation" Helen said and Madison nodded. "Well I know what I have seen on T.V but that's about it" Madison said shrugging. "Yes but this is a situation has to be handled carefully and quietly" Helen said " and you are the only girl I trust not to talk". "Besides" Helen said, lowering her voice" I figured that you know about the situation considering what happened with your sister….." Helen trailed off and lowered her eyes "sorry". "Its fine" Madison said thinking back to when her Jasmine didn't know who the father of her child was.

"Well we have to go to see these clients today, as you can guess the mother wants answers as soon as possible" Helen said standing up. "Great what time do we meet them" Madison asked stranding up as well. " We meet them in about a half an hour" Helen said looking at her watch. "Okay lets get the supplies and then we'll go meet them" Madison said and started to walk out the office. Helen followed Madison out of the office and walked over to the medical supply cabinets. "I'll get the supplies and you get the medical forms" Helen called over her shoulder as Madison walked back into the office.

Madison mind started to wander as she collected the forms. 'Well this was not the way I thought was going to meet my idol' Madison thought. ' I can't imagine being in that situation, I mean it was hard enough for Jasmine without it being broadcast on national T.V'. Madison sighed and quickly looked skyward and lightly touched the cross that hung around her neck. "Please god" she whispered " please let this turn out for good, please let this have a good ending". Madison walked out of Helen's office, forms in hand and walked back into the lab area. "All set" Madison announced and Helen turned around with a smile. " You young ones move to fast for me" she joked and Madison smiled. "Oh come on Helen you don't act a day over 50" Madison said and walk over to help Helen reach supplies on the upper shelf. "I know sweetheart but I'm not getting any younger, oh what I wouldn't give to be 20 again' Helen said dramatically and smiled at Madison. Madison shook her head and finished packing up the supplies.

"What an awful situation to be in" Helen said " I mean could you imagine not knowing who the father of your child is?". Madison turned and shouldered the medical bag. "I can't imagine, I mean not knowing if its the love of your life or a man you hate". Helen nodded and sadly and the turned and led Madison out of the clinic. "So I don't much about this situation so can you fill me in on the way?" Helen asked as they walked across the parking lot. "Yeah as much as I know anyway" Madison said and unlock her car to load the supplies. As Helen and her got in the car and started to drive she let her mind wander again. 'I can't believe that I am going to meet Lita and Matt Hardy, I just wish it was under better circumstances' Madison thought as she drove toward the arena.


	2. Chapter 2

_Madison sighed as she pulled up to the arena and turned to look at Helen. "So how are we going to go about this?" she asked "well who do you want to deal with?" Helen asked. Madison sighed and slumped her shoulders "I wish I didn't have to do this at all" Madison said and Helen nodded sadly "from what you have told me this situation is bad all the way around". Helen and Madison sat in silence for a while until Helen physically shook herself and put her trademark smile back on her face. "I'll tell you what we only have to get a sample from the mom and her boyfriend so which one would you like?". 'They have names you know' Madison thought bitterly but she knew that Helen always kept it professional and did not get attached to any case. "I'll take Lita" Madison said knowing that in these cases Helen was always more comfortable dealing with the guys. Helen smiled and nodded " all right I'll just call the head trainer and let them know we are here". _

_As Helen made her call Madison unpacked the supplies from the car and separated them out into what they would need. She sighed as she thought about the importance of what they where about to do. It was up to her and Helen to either give a young couple the greatest gift of there lives or break them apart forever. "Hello anyone in their?" Helen joked waving her hand in front of Madison face. Madison jumped and smiled " not totally" she said and laughed. "Okay we are set to go, we will meet the clients in the trainers office, get the samples and then get back to the clinic" Helen said going into professional mode. Madison nodded and followed Helen up into the arena._

_As Madison walked through the arena into the backstage area she looked from side to side and was overwhelmed by the ruckus surrounding her. There where backstage hands running everywhere getting things set up for the taping. Suddenly Madison felt and hand on her shoulder and turned around to see a security guard towering over her. "What are you two doing back here" he asked in a voice that, Madison thought, sounded like he had practiced it to sound intimidating. "Hello darling" Helen said, smiling up at him and fishing out her I.D. "My name is Helen Miller and this is my assistant Madison White we are here to meet with the head trainer". The guard took there I.D.s and unhooked his walkie-talkie. He called to the head trainer to make sure that they where supposed to be there. After they had been confirmed he handed back their I.D.s and said "sorry about that but we can't be to careful". "That's all right hun" Helen said " can you point us to where the trainers is please?". "Yeah I am supposed to take you their" the guard said and signaled for them to follow him. Madison and Helen looked at each other shrugged and followed._

_The guard led them through a labyrinth of hallways and then came to a stop in front of a door with a plaque reading 'trainer'. "Thank you" Madison said to the guard as she followed Helen into the training room. "Are you Helen and Madison" said a voice and Madison whipped her head around to see a man in his mid-50's with light blue eyes and a charming smile walking toward them. "That would be us" said Madison extending her hand "I'm Madison and this is Helen". "My name is Nick and I am the head trainer" he said shaking first Madison then Helen's hand. "Are the patients ready?" Helen asked and Madison saw Mikes' smile falter. "One of them is, which one of you is going to be working with Amy?" he asked as he looked from Madison to Helen. "That would be me" Madison said and Mike pointed toward a door at the other end of the room. "I set her up in a separate room so that the other wrestler won't give her a hard time". Madison nodded and started to head toward the door when the main door opened and Matt Hardy walked in._

_Madison had to fight down the urge to squeal when she saw him. To say that she was a fan of his was like saying that Helen was only a little perky. She scanned her eyes over him quickly and you could see how this situation was weighing on him. His shoulders where slumped and his eyes seemed blank. "Oh Matt this is Madison and Helen, they will be doing the tests" Mike said and Helen quickly approached Matt. "Its very nice to meet you Matt" she said. Matt looked up at Helen and gave a half hearted smile. "If you will follow me I will get a sample and you will be on your way as soon as possible." Helen said leading Matt to one of the exam tables. Madison shook herself out of her stupor and walked over to the door that led to the separate exam room._

_Madison lightly knocked on the door and heard a faint "come in". She opened the door and walked in. Amy looked at her with red rimmed eyes, as if had been crying for hours, her hand rested lightly on her stomach where you could see the baby bump developing. "Hello Mrs. Dumas my name is Madison and I will be working with you today" Madison said walking into the room and extending her hand. Amy took her hand and shook it gently. Madison looked Amy up and down and had to smile. You could see the effect of her decision had on her but you could still see the fire in her eyes that had always been there. Amy gave her a little smile and said "please call me Amy, so what is this going to entail?". "Well mostly what I am going to take a simple cheek swab from you…." Madison trailed off when she noticed that Amy wasn't paying attention but looking past her. She looked over her shoulder to see that she had forgotten to close the door and that Amy was looking right at Matt. _

_Madison smiled and turned back to Amy. 'Would you feel more comfortable if Matt was in here" Madison asked and Amy blushed realizing that she had been caught staring. "A little yeah" Amy said, Madison nodded and walk out into the main room again. "Mr. Hardy?" Madison asked and Matt turned to look at her " would you mind staying around and being with Amy while I do her exam?". Matt smiled, a true smile, and followed Madison into the exam room._

_Matt sat next to Amy, took her hand and gave her a quick chaste kiss. Amy smiled and turned to Madison. "Okay so what's the procedure here?" Amy asked looking nervous. "Well its pretty easy, all I am going to need is take a cheek swab from you" Madison said, pulling out a swab. "How do you the baby's DNA?" Amy asked after Madison was done swabbing her cheek. "Well let me ask you this, have you ever had a pelvic exam" Madison asked and Amy nodded. "Well its pretty much the same thing, we just take some cells and do a comparison". "All right lets get this over with" Amy said with a sigh._

_After she collected the samples Madison smiled and started to pack up her supplies. "How long before we get the results?" Amy asked as she and Matt walked out of the room. "By next week most likely" Madison said "but to be on the safe side probably two weeks". Amy nodded and her and Matt walked out of the room side by side. _

_Madison walked out to the main exam room and looked around to see that Helen wasn't there. "Helen said she would wait for you in the car" Nick said and Madison looked at him confused. "How can she wait in the car when I have the car keys" she wondered aloud and waved bye to Nick. Madison started to head toward the parking lot when she heard Helen voice coming around the corner. She rolled her eyes and shook her head 'so did she realize that the car won't open without the keys' she thought sarcastically. Just before she was going to turn the corner she heard Helen say " I am not going to do anything until I get payment, get me that and I will make things come out your way". Madison turned the corner to see Helen snap her phone shut "what was that about?" Madison asked as she caught up with Helen. Helen smiled at her and said "nothing for you to worry about darlin' ready to go?". Madison was about to press the issue but figured better of it. If Helen said it was nothing then it was nothing._


	3. Chapter 3

Madison sat at the front desk of the medical clinic filling out paper work. She looked up at the clock and sighed ' come on come on let the deliveries get here already' she thought and went to back to work. It was about a week and a half since she had sent the DNA in for testing and she was waiting for the results. She just wanted to break the suspense and if she was feeling like this she could not imagine how Amy and Matt felt.

She pulled herself out of her reverie and went back to work. Suddenly she heard Helen squeal and looked up to see her running toward her. "Helen what's the matter" Madison in a panic. "We got the results back" Helen said excited waving a manila mailing envelope under Madison's nose. "Can you do me a favor" Helen asked and Madison groaned " you already read the results didn't you?". "Well yes" Helen said and tried her best to look ashamed. "That is against protocal' Madison said and then looked in horror at Helen. "If you don't want to deliver the news then its not good" Madison said and Helen nodded her head.

Madison sat down in shock and watched Helen walk away. She looked at the envelope clutched in her hand and felt sick to her stomach. 'A match, a match' she thought in horror and tried to wrap her head around what that meant. She was holding in her hand a young women's future and it didn't look to promising. She suddenly had a thought and opened the file looking over the results she was thoroughly confused. She hurriedly walked back into the lab and looked up the samples that they had sent in. "What are you looking for" said a voice behind her and Madison jumped and whipped around. Helen stood in the doorway of the lab and looked nervous. "Nothing" Madison said in hurry " I was just…." for some reason she felt like she couldn't tell Helen why she was really there "I was going over the samples, making sure they where in order". Helen smiled at her and turned to leave "I guess I will call Mrs. Dumas and tell her the news" Helen said. "I thought that you wanted me to do that" Madison said confused, Helen just smiled and walked into her office.

Madison walked back up to the front desk and sat down thoroughly confused. 'Why of all times would Helen want to make this call, she never does that and why was she excited when it is horrible news' Madison thought and she looked over at the phone on her desk. She picked up the phone and pushed the button that connected her to Helen's main line. She covered the mouth piece and put the phone to her ear. "Yeah the results came in but no one will find out about them." Helen said. Madison concentrated and tried to hear what the other person was saying but she couldn't quite hear them. "Yeah I already told Amy over a week ago that Kane was the dad" Helen said and Madison jaw dropped.

Madison put the phone back in its cradle and grabbed the file and flicked it open. Right there in plain English it said that Kane was the father but from what Madison remembered they had only sent Amy and Matt's samples. She headed back into the lab being careful to keep quite so that Helen wouldn't hear her. They had sent only two samples and neither of them had Kane's DNA Madison was sure of it. Madison heard the door to Helen's office opening and hurried back to the front. Helen walked up to the front and sighed " Mrs. Dumas was so upset it was so heartbreaking' Helen said wiping a tear from her eyes. Madison watched closely and noticed that there where no tears. 'Why?' she wanted to scream 'why are you lying to Amy' but she bit her tongue and nodded. "Well I have some errands to run I'll be back in a bit" Helen said and walked out the front door.

Madison stood up and looked out of the window to make sure she was gone and then headed back into the lab. She looked between the lab and Helen's office. "Okay I know that we sent samples in for testing so if I were the real results where would I hide" Madison said aloud. She quickly scanned around the lab but did not see anything out of place. Besides if you wanted to hide something you would not hide it someplace where other people worked. Madison walked into Helen's office and started to go through the drawers in her desk. A half an hour later and she had not found anything. She was about to admit defeat when she noticed an envelope sticking out from one of Helen's book. She pulled the envelope and prayed that she had found what she was looking for. She quickly opened the envelope and pulled out the paper work inside of it. 'Well would you look at this' Madison thought.

Madison had to resist the urge to jump up and down with excitement. She had found it, the real results, and as she had expected Matt was the father not Kane. Her heart plummeted when she realized in horror that Helen had told Amy that Kane was the father. She quickly hurried back to the front and logged onto her computer and pulled up the paperwork that they had. "Damn it" Madison said "we have all the paperwork and yet not one direct phone number". All of the sudden a worse thought hit Madison and she quickly logged onto the internet. She went to and gasped "no no no no no" Madison said.

"Amy is marrying Kane on Monday" Madison thought in horror and ran her fingers through her hair. Madison quickly looked up RAW's schedule and saw that they where going to be an arena not far form where she lived. She was about to do more research when Helen walked back into the clinic. Madison hid the true results and smiled up at Helen. "Anything new happen while I was gone" Helen asked and Madison shook her head 'nothing you didn't already know about already' Madison thought as she watched Helen walk back to her office.

Madison pulled up the paperwork on the DNA test and searched for any phone number that she could call. Finally she came across the number for the Trainers office at WWE HQ. She picked up the phone to call and then thought better of it and scribbled the number on a piece of paper. She grab her purse and called back to Helen that she was going to lunch. The minute she was out of sight of the clinic she dialed the number. To her surprise it rang through to Nick, the head trainer. "Hello Nick this is Madison remember me?" Madison asked. " Oh yes Madison what can I do for you" Nick asked. Madison quickly explained the situation to the best of knowledge. "You mean Helen lied about the results" Nick asked her " yes I don't know why but she did I have the real results" Madison said. Nick agreed to get Madison a pass backstage so that she could talk to Amy herself before the wedding happened. Nick and Madison said there goodbyes and she hung up. As she walked back to the clinic Madison thought 'well this certainly will be most interesting'.


	4. Chapter 4

A few hours later Helen walked past the front desk and asked Madison if she could close by herself tonight. "Yeah that's fine" Madison said Madison and Helen smiled and headed out the front door Madison stood up and locked the door after her, she walked back to the lab to take inventory on what supplies to restock. She walked into Helen's office to get the forms and then noticed that Helen had forgot her cell phone once again. Madison laughed and picked it up "that woman would forget her own head if it wasn't attached to her shoulders" Madison said and dropped the phone into her pocket. Madison walked back into the lab and started taking stock of supplies. A few minutes later the front desk phone started to ring and Madison hurried to the front desk to pick it up. "Thank you for calling Health Works medical clinic this is Madison" Madison said going into professional mode. "Is Helen there?" said a male voice that Madison did not recognize. "No she has left for the day but I can connect you to her main line so you can leave a message" Madison offered but right after she had said that Helen wasn't there the man had hung up. Madison looked at the phone and shrugged and hung up the phone. As she started to head back to the lab to finish inventory Helen's phone in her pocket started ringing, Madison pulled the phone out of her pocket and noticed that it was the same number that had just called the clinic.

Madison was about to answer that phone and demand whoever was on the other line to tell he what he wanted when she heard a knock on the front door. She looked over at the door and saw Helen standing there waving Madison over. Madison grab the keys to the front door and opened it. "Oh good lord" Helen said snatching the phone from Madison hand and holding it to her chest "I thought I had lost it". Helen turned and got in her car calling a thank you to Madison and pulling out of the parking lot. Now Madison was really confused, Helen had forgot her cell phone hundreds of times at clinic and had never come back to get it. Madison closed the door and leaned against it 'whoever was calling Helen she really doesn't want me to find out who it is" Madison thought and sighed. She walked back to the lab again and tried to concentrate on inventory but her mind kept wandering back to the issue. She sighed and gave up on inventory and walked back to get her coat and purse. As she closed up the clinic for the night she had the feeling that everything in her life was about to change.

A few days later Madison sat in her car driving toward the arena. She had talked to Nick and he had told her that she would have to meet with one of the higher ups before she could meet with Amy. When she had asked why he just said that when Helen had lied to Amy she had lied to the company. Madison learned that the reason Amy was marrying Kane was because Matt had lost the match versus him. Madison was convinced that if Matt had known the truth that there was no way he would have lost that match. As she pulled into the parking lot of the arena she pulled her purse toward her she pulled out the file that proves her claims. As she exited that car she pulled in a deep breath and steadied her nerves and walked toward the arena.

After she had gotten through security and had gotten her backstage pass she was stopped by a stagehand and he told her that he was supposed to take her to her meeting. She followed him through the hallways, her stomach churning with nervousness. They stopped in front of a door labeled conference room. As Madison opened the door she was shocked to see not only was Nick there but Stephanie McMahmon. Stephanie stood up and extended her hand "Mrs. White I'm Stephanie" she said smiling " Madison" Madison smiling and taking her hand. Some of her nerves melted away as she sat down and pulled out the file out of her purse. "Nick has told me that you believe that the nurse we hired to do the DNA test provided us with false results." Stephanie summarized as Madison pulled out the two separate results. "Yes these are the results that Helen gave to Amy" Madison said handing her the results " and these are the real results I found in her office". Stephanie looked the papers that Madison handed her and then looked up "they look the same to me, how can you tell the difference?" she asked. "There is no real way to tell" Madison said and pulled out another piece of paper "but I went through the log of samples we sent after we had taken Amy and Matt's and those where the only samples we sent in for DNA testing for that week". Madison handed Stephanie that log page and she quickly scanned it. "We couldn't have tested Kane because we did not have a sample from him" Madison continued to explain "but we got a match back from the testing lab and since we only sent two samples for testing….." "then Matt must be the father" Stephanie said finishing her sentence. Madison nodded and sat in silence while Stephanie and Nick talked.

Stephanie stood and handed Madison back all of the paperwork, she turned to Nick and dismissed him and then turned back to Madison. "I want to thank you for bringing this to our attention and I would like to ask you a favor" Stephanie said as she walked up to Madison. Madison nodded and Stephanie signaled her to follow. Madison followed down the hall into another room that had about five people in it. "Madison this our writing staff" Stephanie said and Madison smiled a hello. "There has been a change of plan" Stephanie said calling the staffs attention "it has come to my attention that we have been lied to about something very important and we need to change one of the setup of the show'. Stephanie turned to Madison and asked "how do you feel about going in front of a live audience?".

Madison stared at her shocked and asked "to do what?". Stephanie smiled and turned back around and said to the staff "we need to take the Trish Stratus segment out of the wedding and replace it with her" pointing at Madison. "I would like you to come out during the part when the pastor asks if anyone objects and reveal the truth" Stephanie said and Madison felt like she was punched in the stomach. "I'll do it but my question is how are we going to control Kane, I mean he will be furious and when he finds out the baby isn't his then what is to stop him from attacking Amy?" Madison asked. Stephanie seemed to think for a minute and then smiled and said "we will have Matt standing in gorilla and believe me when he finds out the truth he will make sure Kane doesn't touch her". Madison thought it over and then smiled and nodded "all right I will do it". Stephanie smiled at her and turned back to the writing staff to work out what to change in the show.

Stephanie decided that Madison should not be seen until her segment started. She wanted everyone's reaction to her to be authentic. Stephanie had Madison stay in her office and had Madison doing some paperwork. As the time for the wedding go closer and closer Madison's inside started to churn again. When Stephanie called in a stagehand to deliver the message to Matt that he was to be at gorilla during the wedding Madison suddenly had a brainstorm. "Tell him to dress nicely but stuff he can still fight in" Madison said as the stage hand left. "Why?" asked Stephanie as she closed the door "no reason" Madison said simply smiling and going back to work.

When the time for the wedding came Madison followed Stephanie down the hallway and stopped before she reach it. Stephanie had her stand in a hallway that was off the main so she wouldn't be seen. She felt sickened as she saw the wedding procession started going through the curtain. She watched as Kane walked down, Madison felt anger boiling inside and she wanted to slap that smug look right off his face. She watched as Kane walked through the curtain and almost strutted down to the ring 'we will see who is smiling at the end of the night' Madison thought bitterly. She had to stop herself from running out of her hiding spot and giving Amy a hug when she walked by. She looked like her life had been drained out of her and she walked as if in a trance. After seeing this it erased any doubt or fear from Madison mind. She smiled and knew that at the end of the night she would be injecting life back into that young woman's life.


	5. Chapter 5

**As the wedding started Madison walked out her hiding spot and walked toward the gorilla position. She stopped in front of the monitor and stared at the atrocity happening in ring. She had to stop herself from running out there and telling the truth but she knew she had to wait for the right moment. She looked down the real DNA results that where clutched in her hand and smiled, everything was going to be cleared up tonight. As she continued to watch the wedding she had the weird feeling of being watched. She turned and saw that Matt had shown up and was staring at her in confusion. She wanted to go over to him, put her arms around him, and assure that everything was going to be okay and that everything was not as it seems. She smiled over at him with what she hopped was a reassuring manner and turned back to the monitor. As the time came closer for her to make her entrance she became more and more nervous. She started to pace in front of the monitor and only stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Matt standing next to her "Mrs. White, Madison I just wanted to thank you for clearing up this mystery" he said, his voice braking, his southern accent becoming thicker as he got more upset "even if it wasn't the right ending". No longer able to control herself she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him. Just the she heard the fateful words from the pastor 'even anyone has a reason these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace" Madison let go of Matt and smiled then she turned, grabbed a microphone and walked out into the arena.**

"**I have a reason' Madison said walking out into the blinding lights and raised the microphone to her lips. She could sense the confusion that filled the arena at her appearance. "Let me introduce my self" Madison said " My name is Madison White and I work for the medical clinic that did the DNA test for Lita's baby". Madison started walking down to the ring at a slow deliberate pace. She made sure to keep her eyes locked to Amy's scared but defiant eyes. "Lita I know that two weeks ago you where told that Kane is the father of your baby" Madison continued stopping at the steps that led up to the alter. Amy's eyes placed a hand on her stomach and dropped her eyes in shame, while Kane's face broke into a sick grin. "Well I don't see how that is possible" Madison said and Amy's head snapped up, hope filling her eyes " I don't see how that's possible when we never had his DNA" Madison paused and looked over at Kane. His eyes where burning with such hatred and malice that Madison suddenly felt nervous and walked up the stairs so she stood between Kane and Amy. She turns her back to Kane and looks right at Amy, she was the tears starting to well in her eyes and Madison smiled "but we did send in a DNA test and got a positive result and that only means one thing" she turned to Kane and was sure she was right between Kane and Amy. Madison took a deep breath and steadied her nerves then looked right into Kane's eyes with all the defiance she could muster "the father of Lita's baby is MATT HARDY" she said, holding up the real DNA results for everyone to see, almost shouting Matt's name.**

**The whole arena was shocked into silence for half a second and then it irrupted in cheers. Kane face twisted into a look of pure rage and hatred and lunged toward Madison and Amy. Madison closed her eyes and waited to be hit, she heard the impact of metal on flesh and she opened her eyes to see that Matt was beating the hell out of Kane with a chair. Unbeknownst to her when she had revealed that Kane was never tested he had walked out on the ramp. Once he made sure that Kane was not getting up any time soon he turned to Amy and Madison almost started crying at the look of pure happiness in the young couples eyes. Matt walked up to Amy and put his hand on her stomach and kissed her soundly. The crowd was cheering so hard that it was almost deafening. Madison thought that if her smile got any bigger her face was going to split in two. As Matt and Amy broke apart Madison raised the mic to her lips. 'You know' she said drawing everyone's attention to her "it would be such a shame this nice set up go to waste" Madison said looking around at the alter set up. "I mean we have a bride but I don't think the original groom is in any shape to continue" she said looking down at Kane bleeding one the arena floor. Madison turned back to look at Amy and Matt "who oh who could possibly take the grooms place" Madison said with a fake look of confusion on her face. Matt walked up to Madison and took from the mic from her and pulled her into a hug. She returned the hug and whispered in his ear 'got get your girl and your baby'. Matt let her go and turned to Amy, he took her hand and dropped to one knee. "Amy will you marry me here in front of everyone and let me, you, and the baby be a family" he asked his voice thick with emotion. Amy took the mic and had to wipe the tears from her eyes and clear her throat before she could answer "yes absolutely yes". The arena exploded with cheers as Amy and Matt embraced and walk up to the alter where the preacher was waiting. **

**Madison walked down the stairs that led down to the ramp and started to walk up the ramp. She was shocked when people near the ramp actually started to thank her and then she heard her name being called. She turned around and saw that Amy had picked up the mic again and said "please stay, you made this possible" Madison smiled and nodded walking back to the ring and stood at the steps as she watched the wedding. Madison had to wipe tears from her eyes as Matt and Amy promised to love, honor, and cherish each other forever and sealed the vow the kiss. Madison clapped and cheered with the rest of the fans when the pastor announced them man and wife. As Matt and Amy walked past her, Amy pulled her a bone crushing hug and whispered to her over and over again" thank you, thank you". Madison returned the hug and when Amy let go she followed Amy and Matt up the ramp . She turned and looked back toward the ring and smiled then noticed that Kane was no longer at ringside.**

**As Madison walked back behind the curtain she was surprised to see people approaching her and thanking her what she did. She smiled and simply answered that it was the right thing to do. Suddenly Madison's phone started ringing and she looked down to see that Helen was calling, she swallowed nervously and then walked away from the celebration and pressed the answer button. "WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" Helen demanded and Madison felt her temper flair "what where you doing?" Madison snapped back and she heard Helen scoff. "That is none of your business, you are my employee and I demand to know why you thought it was okay to go behind my back?" Helen said speaking to Madison as if she was a child. "It was the right thing to do" Madison said "the right thing" Helen said "the right thing doesn't pay the bills". Madison was disgusted by what she was hearing, Helen had more then enough money to 'pay her bills'. "What is the real reason?" Madison demanded and she heard Helen sigh and say "I like power, I like the power it gave me". Madison looked at the phone in her hand, this couldn't be the same Helen she knew; the woman she had thought as her mother. "How many?" Madison asked needing to know how many hearts she had help break. She heard Helen laugh again and then she said "I've lost count but I can tell you that any woman I didn't like didn't get the results they wanted". Madison was starting to feel sick. They where nurses they where supposed to help and heal people not mess with their lives. Madison sighed and knew what she had to do " Helen I want to hear me and hear me good, I quit and when I get home I am going right to the police and if they can't do anything I am going to the medical board". She heard Helen laugh again, it was a cold hollow laugh and it chilled her to the bone. "Oh I don't think you will" Helen said "I think you forget that I am not the only one who is and at you about this, who do you think hired me darling" and then Helen hung up. Madison looked down at the phone and felt as if her life had collapsed all around her. As she turned to walk back toward the celebration she felt a hand close around her throat and looked up into the demented eyes of Kane.**


	6. Chapter 6

Madison gasped for breath she Kane picked her by the throat and pinned her to the wall. "All I wanted was a family" he said squeezing her throat " all I wanted was a family and you ruined it". Madison started to claw at his wrist as his grip got tighter and tighter and all of the sudden Kane let her go. She grasped her throat and then backed flat against the wall as Kane to put hands on the wall on either side of her head and crowded her against it. He smiled eerily down at her and then grab her chin and forced her to look in his eyes. His eyes quickly scanned her up and down and said "maybe you could provide me a family". Madison pulled her face out of his hands and looked at him with pure anger and disgust. "Yes would work just fine" Kane said running his fingers down her face and Madison looked around trying to figure out away out of this. As Kane's fingers moved down and touched her lips, Madison opened her mouth and bit down on Kane's fingers as hard as she could. Kane cried out in rage and anger and slapped Madison across the face and knocked her the ground. As Madison tried to regain her bearings Kane kneeled down and grabbed her hair. Kane hauled her to her feet and then through her against the wall and pinned her there again. "Oh you like it rough do you" said Kane leering down at her. Suddenly Madison heard running down the hallway and Kane let her go, he looked down at her and smiled "we will finish this later" he said and turned to walk away.

Madison turned her head toward the footstep and saw that Matt hurrying down the hall. Madison pulled herself off the wall and walked toward them and asked "where is Amy?". Matt stopped confused and his eyes widened as he took in the bruises on her throat and cheek. "She back in catering" he said and Madison relaxed, Kane couldn't go after Amy if she was around other people. "What in the hell happened" said a voice and she looked pass Amy to see that John Cena and Randy Orton had followed Matt down the hall. "Kane wanted to have a little…talk" Madison said and turned to look almost scared that Kane was hiding in the shadows. "Lets head back to catering" said Randy and turned to walk back down the hall. Matt nodded and looked over at Madison "you want to come with" he asked and Madison nodded not really wanting to be by herself right now. As she started to follow Matt and Randy down the hall she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up into the blue eyes of John. "What really happened' he asked and gently touched his fingers to Madison's throat. Madison's eyes teared up and had to swallow before she could answer "he attacked me".

Rage briefly flared in Johns eyes and then he calmed down. "Come on" he said and he grabbed Madison wrist and led her down the hall. She followed in silence and John led her down to catering and then led her through the door. Even all she had been through Madison still had to smile at the happiness that permeated the room. She quickly looked around and spotted Amy talking to Victoria and Matt. John quickly led Madison over to Amy and said "we have a problem" Amy looked up confused. She looked over at Madison and her eyes widened when she saw the bruises. "What in the hell happened" she shouted and Madison saw the fear in her eyes. At Amy's cry all conversation in the room stopped and everybody turned to look at her. Madison knelt in front of Amy and took her hand "you don't need to worry" Madison said and Amy looked confused "he is not going to come after you, its me he wants".

Silence rained in the room after Madison said that and Madison could almost feel the shock running through the room. "What to do you mean he wants you?" Amy asked almost whispering it and Madison sighed "he blames me for ruining his chance for a family" she said and looked down at Amy's stomach "he thinks I should replace it". Amy covered her mouth in horror and Matt came over and put her arm around her. Madison stood and looked down at Amy "I want you to know that I don't regret what I did and I never will" Madison said and Amy smiled up at her. "Mrs. White" said a voice from across the room and Madison turned to see Stephanie standing in the doorway to catering "can I talk to you for a second". Madison nodded and followed Stephanie out of the room and to her office. 'Please sit down" Stephanie and walked around to the other side of her desk. Madison sat down and Stephanie smiled over at her "I wanted to personally thank you for what you did today" and Madison smiled and blushed embarrassed. "Nick has informed me that you believed that your boss took a bribe to provide us with false information" Stephanie said and Madison nodded. "How do you think that she will react to that" Stephanie asked and Madison sighed "She was mad about it but I don't care" she said "what she did was wrong and the truth needed to come out". "Will you continue working for her when you return home?" Stephanie asked and Madison shook her head "no I have already called her and quit" she said and Stephanie looked at her shocked and then smiled " well that was what I wanted to talk to you about" she said and pulled a piece of paper and handed it to Madison. Madison looked it over and saw that it was an application for a job, she looked up at Stephanie shocked. Stephanie smiled at her and said "we have been looking for a person to be an assistant trainer and you seem to have the honesty and determination to do the job".

Madison smiled and accepted the job application. "Just fill it out and attach a resume and send it to this address" Stephanie said and handed her a piece of paper with WWE headquarters address on it. As Madison turned to leave Stephanie stopped her "one more thing Mrs. White, what happened to your face and throat". Madison froze having forgot in her excitement the attack by Kane. She turned to Stephanie and debated about telling her the truth or to make up something. She did not want this to threaten her chance of getting the job but before she could answer there was a knock on the door. Stephanie opened the door and quickly talked to the person on the other side. Madison heard her sigh and then turned to Madison and said "I have to go deal with something but if you could fill that application and we will call you in a week or so". Madison nodded and then walked out of the office and headed toward the parking lot. As she passed catering she popped in and said a quick good-bye to Amy and Matt. As she turned to leave John walked over to her and offered to walk her car. "After what happened today I think it would be best" he said and offered her his arm. Madison smiled and linked arms with him as they walked down the hallway to the parking lot. As they approached her car Madison noticed that someone had left a note on her windshield. She looked over at John in confusion and then reached over and plucked it out from under her windshield wiper. As she opened the note up she had the uncanny feeling that whatever it was it wasn't good. She opened the note and suddenly she felt faint, John came up behind her and read the note. The note was written by someone who looked like they where in a big hurry and it read:

'I will see you at home little one we still need to finish what we started'.

Underneath the note was written Madison's home address and all Madison could think 'how in the hell did they get my address'. John voiced her thought almost as if he had read her mind and Madison started to shake her head and then a awful thought struck. "No" Madison sobbed and John pulled her into a hug "what's wrong" he asked and Madison looked up at him with tears in her eyes and whispered "Helen what have you done" and then broke down in sobs.


	7. Chapter 7

Madison cried until she had no tears left. She pulled herself out Johns arms and wiped her eyes embarrassed for having broken down in front of him. "Sorry about that" she said and John smiled at her "for what being human?" he asked and Madison blushed. There was an awkward silence and then John broke it with the question that Madison had been thinking "where are you going to go, you can't go home". Madison sighed and shrugged "I have no idea. I have no family that I can stay with" Madison jumped when her phone started to ring and she looked down at the caller ID. "Shit" she muttered and looked up at John. "What's wrong?" he asked and Madison looked up at him "its Helen" she said and opened it with a sigh. "What the fuck do you want" Madison snapped and she heard Helen laugh on the other end "why the hostility?" Helen asked mockingly. "Why did you give them my address?" Madison asked her voice shaking in anger "all he wants to do is talk" Helen said in a soothing tone. "TALK, TALK he attacked me" Madison shouted and Helen sighed "you don't really think that Kane was behind this do you" Helen said and then Madison heard her hang up.

Madison stared at her phone confused 'what the hell did Helen mean that Kane wasn't behind this'. Madison shut her phone and looked up at John. "What did she have to say?" he asked looking concerned. "Nothing" Madison said looking down at her phone again as if it held the answer to Helen's cryptic question. "Where are you going to go now?" John asked and Madison sighed "I'm going home" she answered.

"Your going home?" John asked his eyes wide with disbelief "why in the hell would you do that?". "Kane can't get to me there" Madison said " he might have my address but my house is three hours away and he is stuck here for the night". John sighed and nodded "that makes sense but I still don't feel right about you going home by your self". Madison smiled at him and placed her hand on his arm "do you play the knight in shinning armor for every damsel in distress?" she asked teasingly and John smirked at her "only when she is as pretty as you". Madison felt her face blush at the compliment and immediately dropped her eyes. She had never considered herself to be that good looking and she had never been complimented on her looks before, especially not by a man as good looking as John Cena.

John smiled at her sudden shyness and lifted her chin with his fingers "you don't believe me?" he asked and quirked an eyebrow at her. Madison opened her mouth to respond but the moment was interrupted by her phone ringing and Madison had to bite her lip to keep herself from groaning in disappointment. She flashed an apologetic smile at John who looked a little disappointed as well, and grabbed her phone. She looked at the caller I.D but did not recognize the number. Warily she flipped her phone open and was about to place it to her ear when she thought better of it and put it on speaker phone so John could hear the conversation too. "Hello?" she said trying to keep the tremble out of her voice. "You just had to go poking your nose into other people's business" said a high pitched on the other end. "Who is this?" Madison demanded, not recognizing the voice. "My plan was so perfect and you had to go and ruin everything you bitch" the voice said and Madison felt a chill go down her spine. She could not place why but she felt that the owner of this voice was even more dangerous then Kane himself.

"You will have to pay for getting involved" the voice said snapping Madison back to reality " maybe I will have to send Kane after you next, you could provide the child I need to control him.". Madison stared at the phone shocked and was about to answer when the phone was snatched out of her hand "who the hell are you, you sick fuck" John demanded and Madison could hear a high pitch laughter from the person on the other end of the phone. "You will all find out soon enough, and a little advice for you Mr. Cena, when darkness falls around this girl nothing is going stop it" and then Madison heard the call disconnect. Madison stared at her phone and then glanced up at John. John stared back at her with determination and concern battling in his eyes "you are not going home" John said and Madison looked at him in shock. "I have nowhere else to go" she said "the only friends I had worked with me in the clinic and I am sure by now Helen has made sure they never talked to me again".

John sighed and ran his hand through his short hair and then said "can you at least go get a hotel room for the night and then go to your house in the morning?". Madison nodded and sighed "that makes sense" she said and ran her hand through her hair "who knew doing the right thing would be so hard" she sighed and John smiled sadly at her. She smiled back at him and John placed his hand on her arm "you going to be all right going home by yourself?" he asked and Madison smirked up at him "you asking to go home with me Mr. Cena?" she teased and John laughed. "In any normal situation if I was talking to a girl as hot as you I would be" he said and Madison blushed.

John smiled at her sudden nervousness and shyness "what" he asked "you never been hit on before" and Madison felt her face grow hotter and she shook her head. "You have got to be kidding me" John said his draw dropping "are the men in your life blind?". Madison shrugged and kept her eyes glued to the ground but she could not deny that this light flirting was helping her forget about her current situation. "Hey I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable" Madison and she shook her head " no your not I am just not used to it" Madison assured him and John smiled at her again.

Madison sighed and looked down at her phone and then looked up at John again "I really should be heading home if I am going to get home before sun rise" Madison said and John nodded "I guess I should let you go" he said and Madison nodded. She turned to walk to her car but John stopped her by lightly grabbing her arm. She turned and John quickly scribbled his cell number on a piece of paper. "Here" he said handing it to Madison " call me when you get to the hotel". Madison smiled and took the piece of paper and put it in her pocket. John seemed to hesitate and then quickly leaned down and gave Madison a quick peck on her cheek. "I hope to see you again" he said and then turned to walk back to the arena.

Madison stood shocked for a minute and then smiled lightly placing her hand where John lips had touched her cheek. She turned to her car and smiled 'well that was unexpected' she thought as she got in her car and started her car. As she pulled out the parking lot she thought back on all that had happened today and she decided again that she had made the right decision. If what she did to day meant that Lita and Matt where happy and that the baby that Lita was carrying was safe and happy then it was worth it. 'Besides' she thought as she drove home "if I get a job with the WWE and another meeting with John that will be icing on the cake'.

**AN: I want to thank all my reviewers for your wonderful reviews and now I have a question for you. Should I put Madison in a relationship with John or not? Please leave me your feedback. Thanks.**


	8. Chapter 8

Madison sighed as she pulled into her driveway and leaned back against the driver seat. 'All I want to do is to go to bed' Madison thought as she dragged herself out of the car and started to walk up her front steps and unlocked her front door. As she set her bag on the floor she had the sinking feeling that something was off. Madison stopped for a second and listened to the silence. "There is no one here" Madison said to herself and gave herself a mental slap "you are just jumpy". Madison walked into her bedroom and started to get changed. Just as she was about to take off her shirt she stopped. "Oh my god that's what off" she said whipping around and pulling her shirt closed "where is Paxil?". Her loyal black lab always met her at the front door whenever she came home and she had not seen or heard from him since she got home. Madison quickly rebuttoned her shirt and walked out of her room. She quickly moved from one room to another calling her dogs name and that's when she saw it. Sitting on her table, just waiting for her to find it, was a steel urn. Madison stood staring at the urn as if it would bite her and then slowly approached it. Just as she was about reach out and touch it she heard a faint whimpering. She froze and listened more intensely and realized the sound was coming from outside.

Madison slowly made her way through the home and made sure to keep her back to the walls. Madison made it to her back door and she saw that it had been broking into. 'Well at least I know how they got in' Madison thought and then stepped over the threshold. "Oh My God Paxil" Madison cried flying down her steps and dropping to her knees by her dog. Paxil laid at the bottom of the steps whimpering and in pain. Madison quickly looked him over and immediately saw what was wrong, two of his legs had been broken. "Oh lord come on boy lets get you to the vet" Madison said quickly scooping up Paxil and running through the house. Madison loaded her dog into her car and sped to the vet.

Madison walked out of the vets office two hours later feeling a little relived. Paxil would need surgery but he would heal up and be okay. Also it seems as if Paxil had taken a bite out of who ever had been in her house and she had to say she had never been prouder of her dog. As Madison climb into her car she realized she now had to return home. The police had come and talk to her while she was at the vets but there was little they could do until they had finished their investigation. As Madison started driving home she started thinking over everything that had happened. Just because she wanted to do the right thing her life had been turned upside down. "Well there were some upsides" Madison said to herself "You got to meet Amy, Matt, and John". Madison once again pulled into her driveway and looked up at her house. What once was a sanctuary now seemed like a personal hell. Madison climbed out of her car and once again walked to her front door she realized she couldn't stay here. She was just going to grab a few things and get the hell out. She walked into her kitchen and looked at the clock "3:00 in the morning "she groaned "its been a hell of a long day". She turned and once again came face to face with the urn on her table. Taking a deep breath she gathered her courage and picked it up. It wasn't nearly as heavy as she thought it would be and it seemed silly to be scared by a hunk of steel. Madison set back on the table and walked into her bedroom.

Madison quickly packed a few bags of clothes and headed back out the door. As she walked back through the kitchen she froze, the urn was gone. Madison didn't dawdle and ran out the front door, jumped in her car and sped out of the driveway. Madison pulled into the parking lot of a simple motel. She once again dragged herself out her car and walked to the front desk. She quickly checked into her room and hurried down to her room and threw herself on the bed and quickly passed out.

Madison woke up to an insistent ringing of her cell phone and she groped for it. She looked at the caller I.D but didn't recognize the number. "Hello?" she asked groggily and warily "why didn't you call me" said a masculine voice and Madison quickly sat up in bed. "Who the hell is this?" she demanded "Its John I got your phone number from Nick" said John on the other end sounding confused. "Sorry" Madison apologized "I have had a rough night". "Why what happened?" John asked sounding concerned and Madison smiled slightly, it felt good to have someone care about her. Madison quickly explained what happened with Paxil and her house. "Oh I knew I shouldn't have let you go home alone" John said Madison smiled. "Its not like you could have come with me" she said and she heard John sigh on the other end of the phone. "I know still I feel bad" he sighed and Madison rolled her eyes. "You have nothing to feel bad about" Madison said sternly "Nothing happened to me and Paxil will be fine". "Yeah I guess, so are you going back there?" John asked and Madison shrugged her shoulders even though John couldn't see her. "I don't know, I don't want to but I have no where else to go, either way I will be in hotels for the next few days as the police investigate" Madison said. "Okay well you call me when you figure it out" John said and Madison promised that she would. They said their goodbyes and Madison got up to get ready for the day.

Madison quickly got ready and then went about her day. She stopped by the vets office to make sure that Paxil was fine and to visit with him. "He's doing better" her the vet had told her as she petted the top of his head "but it is going to be a long recovery process". Madison nodded in understanding, and then left Paxil to sleep and run the rest errands. As she returned to the hotel she checked to see if she had any messages and to her shock she had mail. 'Who left it?" she asked picking up the envelope "I don't know" said the clerk said "I left the desk for a second and when I came back it was laying on the desk with your name on it". Madison shrugged and headed back to her room. She threw her bags on the bed and sat down on the end of it looking at the envelope in her hand. He curiosity getting the better of her she tore open the envelope and a simple letter fell into her lap.

Madison picked up the letter and gingerly unfolded it not really sure if she wanted to read it. As she unfolded it she realized that it wasn't a letter but a rather large picture. Madison eyes widened in shock when she realized it was picture of her. It was picture that had been taken a few years ago at a Christmas party for the clinic and it showed her holding the young baby of one of the nurses she worked with. Underneath the picture in big bold letters was written "Your such a natural, you will be the perfect vessel" and that was it. Now Madison was not genius but she did pride herself in being able to put two and two together. She knew that whoever had written this letter was the same one who had broken into her house. Madison placed the message to her side and took a deep breath. "Okay Madison you have two options" she said to herself "you can stay here and wait for them to come to you or you can strike first". She may not know who these people where but she did know that these where the same people who where responsible for Matt and Amy's situation. Madison stood up with determination and pulled her bag toward her. She pulled out the application that Stephanie had given her and quickly filled it out. She went straight down to the front desk and bought an envelope. She marched down to the post office with a air of determination and dropped into the mailbox. When she had returned home she walked out onto the balcony of her room and looked out over her hometown. "Come and get you asshole" Madison hissed.


	9. Chapter 9

The next few weeks were peaceful enough, Paxil had healed well and Madison and him had moved back home. The only thing that had really changed was that Madison had started sleeping with her pistol in her bedside table drawer. She woke up at every little noise and had not gotten a good night sleep in weeks. The one thing that had improved was that her and John had taken to talking every other day, he was so sweet to her that she was quickly falling for him. The other thing that had happened to her was she had gotten a answer on her job offer, as of yesterday she was an official employee of WWE. That was why she was in her current position, standing outside of the health clinic she had dedicated the last few years of her life. She had gotten a call from one of her fellow nurses to come and get her things. Helen was going to be out for a few hours and it would be the best time to get her things. Madison sighed and pulled herself out of her car and walked to the front door. She pushed open the door and looked around. No matter what Helen had done she was still sad to be leaving the clinic. This place had been her life and she had made friends with her colleagues and the patients. 'Well no point in living in the past' she thought and she walked to the back and started to clean out her locker.

Suddenly she heard the front door fly open and footsteps hurrying down the hall. As she turned she saw Helen come storming into the office, her face bright red and livid. "WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING HERE" Helen screeched to no one in particular, pointing an accusing finger at Madison. Madison sighed and said, keeping her voice calm and even "I'm just here to get my stuff and then I'll leave". Helen glared at her and sneered "I'll have your stuff send just get the fuck out of my clinic!". Madison put her hands up and turned to show that she was leaving but was stopped as Helen called after her "you just couldn't keep out of it could you?". Madison turned to her, not having to ask what she was talking about "it was wrong, what you did was wrong, you took an oath to cause no harm and look at what almost happened because of you" Madison spat at her. "I could have been rich" Helen hissed at her and took a step forward "All I had to do was tell one white lie and I could have had more money then I could dream of". "How much did Kane offer you?" Madison asked she needed to know how much money her former mentor had sold her soul for. "You think Kane set this up" Helen laughed and Madison took a step back at the almost crazed sound of that laugh "Kane had nothing to do with this, Kane was merely a pawn like Lita, he needed to be controlled and this was a way to do it". Madison couldn't listen any more and walked away her mind whirling.

As she drove home Madison tried to put everything she know in some sort of order she knew that someone had hired Helen to fake those results to control Kane. "Okay" she said to herself 'who would benefit the most from controlling Kane?" she made a note to herself to look into anyone that might benefit from this. There had been one other thing that bothered her ,that call she had gotten after she had revealed the truth, she knew that voice from somewhere bur she couldn't place. She sighed as she pulled up to her house and got out of the car. As she headed to the front door she got the feeling that something was off. She hurried to the front door and peaked through the window. She could see that Paxil was at the front door waiting for her so nothing to bad could be happening. She shook her head and scolded herself for being silly as she unlocked her front door. Madison sighed and rolled her shoulders trying to relieve the tension that was building up in them, it had been a hard few weeks. She knelt down and padded Paxil on the head smiling at how happy the dog was to see her. She jumped at the sound of the knock on her door and peaked out the curtain to see that it was just a UPS guy. She opened the door and quickly signed for the package and walked into the kitchen. She sat down and stared at intensely as if she could look through the wrapping is she stared hard enough, She sighed and pulled it toward her and gingerly unwrapped it.

**A/N: Helpful criticism is always welcome and of course reviews are always welcome. Thanks to all the readers to who have responded so far.**


End file.
